


Criminal

by silvernight22



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Danger, F/M, Forbidden Love, Kissing, Knifeplay, Songfic, belphegor likes blood, dark alley, oc yearns for adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-02 17:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvernight22/pseuds/silvernight22
Summary: Because the bad guys were just... well... more fun. [Belphegor x OC]





	Criminal

****

** “But Mama I’m in love with a criminal  
and this type of love isn’t rational, it’s physical  
Mama please don’t cry, I will be alright  
all reason aside I just can’t deny, I love the guy”   
– Britney Spears, Criminal **

My back hit the hard, brick wall behind me. In the narrow street, the assassin looked even more menacing than usual.

“Ushishi, is the princess scared?” Bel asked teasingly as I watched him pull out a silver knife from his back pocket.

I smiled wryly.

“You know, the last time you cut me, my father tore down half the city looking for the offender,” I responded pointedly. 

Unperturbed by this information the blond continued to bring his blade up to my face.

“Ushishi, but the princess is so gorgeous. The prince cannot resist,” Bel stated, then slowly proceeded to drag the tip of his knife down my right cheek.

I could feel blood welling up in the shallow wound and shortly after, the faint, but unmistakable, iron scent wafted by on a gentle breeze. 

“Ushishi, the princess is even more beautiful now,” Bel exclaimed in delight. 

Then, without warning, he leaned in towards my face and licked up the length of the trail his knife had passed through just seconds before; his warm, pink tongue hungrily lapped up the metallic, red fluid.

For the first time that night, I was caught off guard. My heart hammered erratically in my chest at his close proximity and I couldn’t stop my breath from hitching in my throat – a reaction that Bel didn’t miss.

He regarded me curiously.

Molten chocolate.

Emerald green.

Electric blue.

I could only guess what color he had hidden away behind that veil of blond as he leered down at me in the dark alleyway. But, even though I couldn’t see his eyes, I knew he was staring directly at me. I could feel it. He gazed at me with an intensity that I had never witnessed before.

I let out a shaky breath as I let his fingers caress my left cheek. By now his lips were hovering mere centimeters away from my own. 

“Bel,” I whispered softly. 

It was a warning; A warning that if he kissed me now, I wouldn’t be able to stop. Not ever. Not even if the president of Italy decided to veer into the alley right then and there.

I saw the prince shiver and he inhaled sharply.

“Fuck Nat,” the assassin breathed, “I _ really _ like you.”

His words had my legs going weak. Part of me wanted him to just shove me against the wall and take my senses hostage. But the other part of knew better than to throw caution to the wind. Despite his effect on me, I had to be rationale.

“Bel...” I said quietly. “If my dad finds out, he’ll kill us both.”

The prince might’ve had the mafia but my father commanded the entire armed forces.

The boy paused as he considered my statement. For a slight moment, I thought he would surrender to reason. But then I saw his lips curve up into an amused smile, which then quickly spread into a large grin, and I knew he meant every word of what he said next.

“Then let him try.” Bel growled lowly, voice dark with malice.

And with that, his lips descended upon my own. 

I was instantly lost in a whirlwind of sensations. Silent promises poured from his essence. They spoke of adventures in far off lands, imminent danger lurking around every corner, corruption, deceit, and unrivaled passion. He was wild, just like the world that lay outside the unbreakable prison that my father had constructed around me. I was lost in the feel of him. The way his arms snaked across my waist, dragging me closer; the way his mouth molded against mine; the way he nipped at my lower lip with his teeth.

It was in that moment that I realized something crucial. 

Belphegor was dangerous.

Yes, he was a wanted criminal, but that wasn’t why he was a threat.

No.

Bel was dangerous because I knew, the instant he kissed me, that if he asked, I would forsake everything I had, and follow him anywhere.


End file.
